


if love is what you need (a soldier i will be)

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, Beginnings of a relationship, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Implied Child Murder, Nightmares, Post-The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson), Young Love, praetors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: A praetor must be strong, must be capable, must be infallible. Reyna will never be all three at once, but neither will Jason and that's alright.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 12





	if love is what you need (a soldier i will be)

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna's Faceclaim: Raven Lyn  
> Jason's Faceclaim: Sergey Brisyuk

For one night, one glorious night, Jason and Reyna could relax. The war had been over for a week now. Medical professionals have worked on most people and even therapists were rolling in to help traumatized demigods and legacies. 

Jason and Reyna forgo seeing them. It would send a bad message to the legion; that they were too weak to be Praetors. That they should be replaced. So, when the nightmares inevitably roll around, it’s each other's job to comfort the other.

“Saturn surely was dumb to start a way with the Gods.” Reyna mused, “Especially because of the army of demigods and legacies willing to fight.”

There aren’t nightmares yet, but Reyna still avoids sleep. The horrors she saw are some she should be used to. Though, she’s never had to seriously fight—to kill—children. They were her age, the age of Camp Jupiters fighters. She’s fought monsters, pirates, and even her own father, but never had it been children. Even if they were on the side of Saturn—the side of the TItans—they were still kids. Just like herself and Jason.

“Before you start a war, you better know what you were fighting for.” Jason replies, a sleepy smile on his face. He stands, leaving the paperwork on his desk, joining Reyna at his door, “What do you need at one in the morning?”

“There is a song that goes like that.” Reyna tells him, “by some group called The Cab.”

“Can you sing it?”

“I’m not the greatest singer, but—” Reyna starts to sing. It isn’t the prettiest thing in the world, but Jason watches her with adoration for the raspy-voiced girl. She sings the chorus, the catchiest part of a song.

“You did great.” Jason tells her.

“Don’t lie to me Grace.” Reyna laughs, “but, thank you.”

Jason asks her again, “What do you need at one in the morning?”

“I don’t want to go asleep.” Reyna admits, “Can we go to the Garden of Bacchus?”

The Garden of Bacchus, Reyna’s favorite place in all of Camp Jupiter, if not New Rome. There’s a cafe nearby, in New Rome, but it would be closed this time of night. Though, she goes for the sereness of it all; the way time seems to go by at the pace you set it, not on the ticking metronome Saturn’s set it by.

“Setting a bad example for our subordinates aren’t we?”

“Well Praetor Grace, I feel like we’ve deserved a bit of leniency.” Reyna replies, “Just for tonight.”

“Just for tonight.” 

Jason slips on some shoes, staying in his Captain America pajama set, a joke gift from Reyna for his birthday, or, when they celebrated it. 

“I see you like my gift.” 

“What can I say,” Jason replies, “I relate to the guy.”

“A good man,” Reyna quotes, “not a perfect soldier.”

Jason has forced her to watch the Marvel movies, a film franchise just rolling out. During their final free day before the war ended, they went to see this movie. 

“I think it’s better that way.” Jason replies as they start the walk towards the Garden of Bacchus. He continues, letting the August wind roll through and mess with his hair, “Morality should outshine actions.”

“But what if I needed you to be the perfect soldier,” Reyna asks, “like Camp Jupiter requires?”

“Is it for you personally or is it for Camp Jupiter?”

“Me.”

“A soldier I’d be.” Jason pauses, “I’d do anything for you, Reyna.”

There’s a minute of silence, but soon, they get into the Garden of Bacchus. Both Praetors are in their pajamas and a bit cold, but won’t show it. 

“Why did you fight?” Reyna speaks first after the silence.

“For Camp Jupiter, for New Rome, for little Julia and the Athertons who took me in.” Jason breathes out, “but mostly, for you.”

There’s another pause in the conversation before Reyna continues, “Sounds like you have a crush.’

“I do,” Jason admits, “I’ve had one ever since you saved me from campers trying to give me food poisoning for being in the fifth legion. You beat up those dudes and I have crushed on you ever since.”

“That was over two years ago, Jason.” Reyna tells him, “If you’ve had a crush on me for two years, I’d dare to say you like me.”

“Reyna,” Jason replies, “I’ve liked you since you’ve been here.”

“Good.” Reyna replies, “I’ve liked you for months now.”

They’re standing in the center of the garden, under a vine-covered gazebo. Grapes protrude from the vines and Reyna plucks one. Jason follows soon after.

“So,” Reyna asks, “What do you want to do with this revelation?”

“I want to ask you out.” Jason admits, “and I want to kiss you.”

“Then do it, Captain.” Reyna tells him.

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh this goes against timeline but if rick can keep updating the storyline long after its overdue then i can move the books up two years to make references to pop culture.


End file.
